1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for establishing a multipath in a heterogeneous interface environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for establishing a multipath which establishes the multipath by considering the heterogeneous interface environment.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, a variety of multimedia services are provided for use at any time and in any place due to the development of the Internet and mobile communication technology. Particularly, small-size portable devices such as notebook personal computers (PC) and personal digital assistants (PDA) have come into wide use. More particularly, such devices are used for Internet-based data communication via both wired and wireless networks.
One type of wireless network is the ad hoc network. Unlike other types of wireless networks, an ad hoc network does not include a centralized management unit and a fixed control unit, and does not use a conventional communication-based structure. In other types of wireless networks, fixed control units such as routers, hosts, and wireless base stations are utilized for connecting mobile nodes. However, in ad hoc networks, the mobile nodes themselves function as routers. Accordingly, when a predetermined mobile node communicates with a correspondent node, the predetermined mobile node is required to establish an ad hoc communication path via mobile nodes located between the predetermined mobile node and the correspondent node.
A sensor network comprised of a plurality of sensors is included in ad hoc networks. Currently, development of low-priced, low-power consumption, and multifunctional sensor nodes has accelerated due to advances in wireless communication. Accordingly, sensor networks comprised of a number of small-sized sensor nodes may be utilized to perform operations such as sensing, data processing, and communication. Within such sensor networks, however, in order to collect and convey desired information via many sensor nodes, a routing protocol among sensor nodes comprised of only a wireless interface is needed. Also, such sensor networks must deal with phenomena caused by free movement of sensor nodes.
However, according to the conventional art, when establishing a multipath in a heterogeneous interface environment, each sensor node separately processes for each interface. Accordingly, control messages transmitted may unnecessarily increase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for establishing a multipath which establishes the multipath in consideration of the heterogeneous interface environment.